1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an electrical household appliance which is adapted for the preparation of infusion beverages such as, for example, coffee, tea or a similar beverage, and which is of the type comprising a housing enclosing a reservoir for cold water, a heating plate adapted to support an infusion collector, a water heater thermally connected to the plate and comprising a conduit connected to the reservoir of cold water and a rising conduit connected to a water channel of an infusion filter disposed above the infusion collector, and an electric resistance of the water heater connected to an electrical supply circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coffee or teamakers of this type are generally fairly poorly adapted for the preparation of small quantities of beverage. Upon starting the apparatus, the water contained in the water heater is quickly brought to boiling, which displaces the still-cold column of water from the rising portion of the conduit toward the water channel and as a result cold water is poured onto the grounds to be infused. On the other hand, the infusion collector adapted to recover the beverage is also cold when the first droplets of coffee or tea are poured into it. The infusion collector is in general a glass server, and hence a poor conductor of heat, through which the heat of the heating plate diffuses only slowly.
As a result, when it is desired to prepare only a small quantity of tea or coffee, for example one or two cups, the result is often tepid and insipid.